Bribe
by Valdrein
Summary: Inuyasha was scared he almost lost Kagome so when she is in trouble he gives himself to Naraku, but why does Naraku want Inuyasha? InuKag MirSan
1. No the Jewel!

hey, I'm manly writting this for my self because I'm bored out of my skull. So if u think it sucks well thats get to damn bad (j/k i luv reading flames). I do NOT do lemons so if your that kind of person leave now. This is not going to be no 23 chapter deal unless thats what the people want. Oh and sorry in advance for short chapters. If you want to ask me anything review or e-mail me/msn at Valdrein@hotmail.com  
  
I will not abandon my story, I will post as offten as I can.  
  
"talking" 'thinking'  
  
pretty streight forward i think, i'm sorry for spelling mistakes, i will try my best to get the names and weapons right :D Well on with the story  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome sceamed "Naraku has the jewel"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group was just walking though the forest when Inuyasha just stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"what is it Inu" but Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's hand placed over her mouth. 'his hands are so strong and gental' but her thoughs were interuped by a tree crashing in the forest ahead of them.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" miroku questioned  
  
"Its him" Inuyasha didn't need to say any more. Sango already had her boomarang out and Kagome with her bow and arrows was ready to attack.  
  
'I sense the jewel shards now, I'm such an idot!, why didn't I'  
  
Kagome's thoughs were interupted again by the miasma that was starting to thickin around them. Miroku could see the pain on Sango's face from her body trying to fight of the poision. He wanted to tell her to leave but he knew better by now, she would not miss her chance to get back at Naraku for what he did to her family or village.  
  
Inuyasha could see Narku's outline through the miasma, he was comin closer. Inuyasha gipped the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, he turned to take a quick look at Kagome to see how she was handling the poisin as it was starting to thickin. She stood tall and had an arrow aimed at Naraku ready for Inuyasha to give her the signal to shoot. He would have cheeked Sango but he knew that Miroku would have already checked. Knowing that everyone was ready he took out his sword and charged at Naraku.  
  
Kagome was ready to shoot but at the last second she relaxed the string on the bow, still holding on to her arrow. 'It doesn't add up' she though 'If this is Naraku how come the shards I sense are coming from a different direction'  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" but it was to late, Inuyasha had charged at the fake head on.  
  
"What the hell" Inuyasha had taken the head clean off the Naraku before him but..........it was to easy.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood in shock, for they, along with Inuyasha though that that was indeed Naraku, they were preparing for a long, hard, drug out battle, but it had ended with one swing?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "That wasn't Naraku, it was just a puppet the re"  
  
"Oh course that wasn't Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha cutting Kagome off "Do you think I'm that stupid to believe that it was going to be that easy"  
  
"Will you be quite and let me finish, that was a fake but the real Naraku is still here!"  
  
The anger on Inuyasha's face quickly faded and was replaced with a look of shock. 'well that got his attention' though Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned to head back to the others but the puppet was not done just yet. Sango was the first to notice the puppet move because the others were busy trying to locate Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha behind you!" Sango yelled but the warning came to late. The puppet which took the form of a giant plant had taken a hold of Inuyasha and was rapped around him just under his arms.  
  
"Get off of me you over grown weed!" Inuyasha tryed to fight back but something was wrong. 'what is this thing, i feel myself getting weaker, this plant must be draning my energy' Inuyasha's movements begain to slow down and his eyes begain to close. Kagome went to run to Inuyasha but Miroku held her back knowing that the plant would most likely try to drain her energy as well. Sango threw her giant boomarang and the tentical that was holding Inuyasha. The weapon hit its mark.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango jumped on to the fire cat and caught Inuyasha before he hit the ground. Miroku knowing that the plant was now dead caused to the loss of one of its vital tenticals, let Kagome free. Kagome had put up quit a fight so he was more then happy to give his body a rest.  
  
"Inuyasha.....Inuyasha?" Kagome wispered softly into his ear. He ear gave a little twitch and his eyes slowly opened. 'thank god' Kagome sighed to herself.  
  
"HAHAHA, stupid half breed, I should have known that you would be the one to foolishly attack my puppet" the sinaster voice belonged to Naraku.  
  
"Na.....Naraku!" Inuyasha was still feeling weak from having his enery drained but he wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction of knowing.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, now that the guard dog is takin care of I'm free to take the rest of the jewel" a smile could be seen under the baboon pelt.  
  
'The jewel.....no' Inuyasha's heart was raceing, he had to get to her "KAGOME RUN!!!!"  
  
Miroku was the closest to Kagome and tried to get between her and Naraku but Naraku threw the monk into the trunk of a near by tree. Seeing his friend down and the women he cared for in trouble Inuyasha toke all of the strengh he had left and ran to sheld Kagome anyway he could, but Naraku grabed her first. He pulled her up in to the sky and grabed the jewel that hung around her neck.  
  
"Sense it was your effort that gathered all these jewel shards I will give you and your half breed the pleasure of being killed by my full demon form" and with that Naraku let her fall into the waiting arms of Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: so yeah, thats the first chapter, i would luv to get some reviews, i would rather bad stuff then nothing at all to be honest. If there is something you want or a character to be writen in plz say something. If i'm spelling something wrong an dit bugs u tell me k. I will update soon even if you don't like :D. I will not add lemons but i'm pretty open to anyting else, oh but no Sess/Rin things, to me thats like sleeping with your dad. 


	2. Kiss, but No

Disclamer: I forgot to add this in the first chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or any characters, the idea is mine but thats all.  
  
No Reviews!!!! Not Even Flames!!!!! Whats Wrong With You People!!!!!!!!!  
  
oh well I'm writing this for myself anyways, so on with the story.  
  
---------------------------- (change scene)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Naraku smiled and faded out of site, now with all of the Jewel.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm so sorry, I know the Jewel was my responsibility, I know I shouldn't have let him get" Kagome was almost in tears, she was scared that if she stopped saying "I'm sorry" he would yell at her. "I promise I'll get the Jewel back, I'm so sorry Inu....."  
  
She was so busy ranting that she failed to notice the strong arms wrapped tightly around her. 'Is he hugging me? Why hasn't he yelled or gone after Naraku'  
  
"Don't worry Kagome" His voice was soft and kind, he didn't act at all like Kagome and the others exspected him to act.  
  
"I'm just gald that Naraku took only the jewel" Inuyasha wispered in her ear. Kagome started to blush a volient shade of red, she was glad that her back was turned to the others so she wouldn't have to put up with Miroku's teasing and taunts later. She never though that Inuyasha would care about her let alone tell her he was glad she was there, infront of the others. Kagome started to tighten the grip she had around Inuyasha when she felt his arms start to losein there hold.  
  
"Inu....yasha?" She left the warmth of his chest and went to look into his eyes but as she left his body she felt his knees start to give away. She quickly grabed him under his arms to keep him from falling. Seeing that Inuyasha's strenght was giving out Miroku and Sango quickly ran to help there friend. With the help of Miroku and Sango Kagome placed Inuyasha on the ground. Miroku quickly looked his friend over.  
  
"He still hasn't recovered from the loss of energy"  
  
"Will....will he be ok Miroku?"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, his energy will come back very soon, he pushed himself to hard to fast trying to reach you" Miroku gave an encouraging smile to Kagome letting her know everything was going to be ok.  
  
"Sango, will you help me put Inuyasha on Kirara?" Sango nodded and bent down to help Miroku  
  
"Don't worry Kagome" smiled Sango, she could tell that she felt responable for Inuyasha "We will take him to the village and he will be jus......."  
  
Sango was now aware of something or rather someone rubbing her butt.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
A slighly dazed Miroku was lying next to Inuyasha. 'I should have known something was up, its been too long' though Sango. Kagome let out a small laugh and helped Sango put both men on to Kirara.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------Naraku's Castle----------------------------------  
  
"WHATS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku yelled, he was siting in his castle with Kagura standing a far distance away.  
  
"WHY ISN'T THE JEWEL GRANTING MY WISH?!?!" Naraku had made his wish to become a full demon but he had remained the same.  
  
"Maybe Kikyo will know something?" Kagura did not want to help Naraku but she felt that her life would be safer if he was in a good mood.  
  
"THEN DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO AND GET HERE"  
  
'Maybe helping him was not such I good idea after all' Kagura though to her self as she quickly glided out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --Back With Inu & Co. At The Village------------------  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, he will be just fine" the elder women placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She had not left his side sence they arrived at the village. Sango would have come in to sit with her but she and Miroku were busy trying to keep Shippo under controll and allow Kagome sometime allow with Inuyasha. They let Shippo at the village because Kagome didn't see the point in him going into battle with Naraku, plus she couldn't bear it if something were to happen to him. Inuyasha let out a low moan as his eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was 2 blue eyes staring into his golden ones.  
  
'She looks tired, she must have been here the whole time, I didn't know she cared about me this much' he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
'I love his eyes, they should never be closed' she started to lean in.  
  
'Is she comin closer?' he raised up his head so that they were eye level.  
  
'I can't believe it! Does he feel the same way to?' They were moving closer.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Shippo had slipped into the hunt while Sango was busy hitting Miroku for trying to get a feel. He had jumped onto Inuyasha's head and had pushed Inuyasha down so he was now eye level with Kagome.  
  
"oh uh um hi shippo" Kagome was turning 50 shades of red.  
  
"Get off me you RUNT!!!" Inuyasha had gathered his composure from almost being caught by Shippo. He grabbed Shippo by the tail and walked out of the hut with Shippo in hand screaming for him to let him go.  
  
Kagome normaly would have sat Inuyasha for being rough with Shippo but she was glad they were living, she didn't want Inuyasha to she her red in the face.  
  
"You couldn't keep your hands off her butt long enough to keep this runt OUT OF MAY WAY!!!!!'  
  
"Let me go, I want to see KAGOME!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh, 'You would think they were brothers the way they go on' 


	3. The deal is set

Disclaimer: People no mine Idea mine  
  
Thanks to Demon Girl 16 - for my first review (and a good one at that, go figure)  
Sesshomaru639 - for thoese incouraging words :D  
  
hey I know my chapters are soooo short but I will update a lot so just chill out, k?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'There she is' a relieved Kagura had spotted Kikyo. She was in the forest picking herbs to heal the near by villagers, one of them had come down with a bad fever.  
  
'This was the easy part, now I have to get her to help Naraku' Kagura had been watching Kikyo from the safety of a tree while see was trying to decide how to get her to Naraku.  
  
"At what time did you plan on asking me?"  
  
Kagura's train of though was cut off due to Kikyo's sudden out burst.  
  
"You knew I was here?" 'Of course she knew, it is her after all'  
  
Kikyo let out a small laugh "I was wonderding when Naraku would send someone to get me, I take it that you now have all of the Jewel?"  
  
"And I take it that you knew about this little problem"  
  
"I was the Jewels protector" There was a pause between the two women, both were wonderding what was the others next move was.  
  
"Shall we go?" Kikyo broke the silence, but it was what she said that gave Kagura a shock.  
  
'She is just going to come? I was sure there would be a battle or at least an argument............what is she planing?'  
  
Kagura did not trust Kikyo, that was a givin, but, at least Kikyo was going to see Naraku. Kagura waved her fan and a twister ingulfed the two women.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back At The Village------------------------------------------  
  
'I wonder how much stronger Naraku will be' Inuyasha was sitting by himself under the God Tree, he was still rubbing his neck from the sitting he got from Kagome. She had gathered herself and walked outside the hut to see Inuyasha with Shippo in a headlock.  
  
'I probley deserved that one' he smiled to himself. 'I'm worried about the Jewel though, Naraku was hard to beat before and now...........next time we meet..........he will be a full demon' He left the others because he didn't want Kagome around to see him worried, 'she feels bad enough with out seeing me like this'  
  
"Inu, Inuyasha are you there?" Kagome had come to find him. He had left after she had sat him and she though that Inuyasha was mad at her because of it. 'Good job Kagome, first you lose the Jewel then you lose Inuyasha, your batting 2 for 2' she sighed to herself.  
  
"Inuyasha are you here?" She finaly spotted him sitting under the tree. "So thats were you've been hiding, uh heh, sorry about the si... the thing before, heh heh heh" Kagome was giving him the biggest smile she could muster.  
  
'She thinks I'm mad about that? I guess I did leave right after she did it'  
  
"I'm not mad, I guess wanted sometime to think thats all"  
  
'Whats up with him?!?, he didn't get mad at the Jewel and now hes ok with me sitting him!?' Kagome just starred at him in shock (she had quit a funny look to her)  
  
"hahahahahahaha"  
  
Kagomes thoughs were cut off, they were cut off by something she never heard before.  
  
"Inu.......Inu...yasha?"  
  
"hahahahahahahaha"  
  
'Hes laughing?, I've never heard him laugh before, well at least not like this'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha had stopped laughing, he was know smilling at the shocked girl.  
  
"No nothings wrong, I, I just never heard you laugh before, its nice, you should do it more offten" Kagome started to trun red so she put her head down to try and cover her face.  
  
"Well I'll meet you back at the village Inuyasha" Kagome truned and quickly left, she wanted to stay with Inuyasha but she was blushing way to much.  
  
'Shes right, I never did laugh with her before, I never even laughed with Kikyo, not like this' Inuyasha turned to look in the direction Kagome had ran off in, he smilled to himself. 'Oh Kagome, when Naraku grabbed you I was so scared I would lose you, I, I never want to lose you......but............I'm afarid to tell you, what if something happened in battle, especaily now when Naraku is full demon, I just hope that we will be able to laugh with each other again' He left his spot under the tree and headed back to the village.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------Naraku's Castle---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah Kikyo, so good of you to join me" Naraku was still angery inside, but he would not allow Kikyo to see that he was in distress.  
  
"Naraku, why have you called me here?" she gave him an evil smile.  
  
'THAT WOMEN!, she knew all along that I would not be able to use the Jewel to become a full demon, now she has come to mock me! me NARAKU!!!'  
  
Kikyo was still smilling at him, she was taking great pleasure in the fact that Naraku needed her help, 'and to think, he had once tried to kill me' the smile on her face grew.  
  
"Don't be stupid, YOU KNOW WHY I SUMMONED YOU!" Naraku had lost his cool tone and showed his anger openly.  
  
"What makes you think I will help you?"  
  
"Hmp, I though it would come to this" Naraku had exspected Kikyo to ask a favor of him and he all ready had the perfect gifted picked out.  
  
"There is nothing you have that I want, I shall take my leave of you" Kikyo turned to leave...  
  
"I will come get you soon" It was now Naraku's turn to smile. Kikyo kept walking away from Naraku as though she had never heard him.  
  
'What is he planing?'  
  
That all for now, I will up date soon, I know I keep leaving Cliff hangers but it just seems to be a good place to end.  
  
Oh does anyone know I good web site to read fanfics? I use to go to access inuyasha but its gone, I have been looking but I'm having trouble, so if you know any plz tell me thanks. If you want me to add someone tell me, Kikyo will probly be bad in this, don't get me wrong I don't hate her, it just fits. Damn I have short chapters on well, untell tomorrow, or later on tonight. 


	4. Bait is caught

Disclamer: ppl no, idea yes  
  
Hey I wrote the last chapter like 6 hours ago but I go a review from anime- sunnybum so I decided to add another chapter. Again I know there short.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Naraku...." Kagura was standing in her usually spot oppiste of Naraku in his chambers. "Kikyo has refused to help, what do you plan to do?"  
  
"You are mistaken Kagura, she has not refused, she has asked for something in return for her help" Naraku gave Kagura a cold smile and left her in the room alone.  
  
'What is he thinking, Kikyo is dead, what can she...'  
  
"Kagura" Naraku's cold voice broke her train of though "Don't interfear, and keep an eye on Kikyo will you, I plan on seeing her upon my return"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------Back At The Village-----------------------------------  
  
"Kagome your so red, do you have a fever?" Kagome had return to the village and was still blushing from her run in with Inuyasha. Sango was waiting for Kagome at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Oh Sango, no, no I'm fine" Sango didn't see what happened but she was still a girl.  
  
"I see" Sango gave Kagome a half smile which only made Kagome blush more.  
  
"There you are Kagome, did you find Inuyasha and make up?" Miroku had spotted Kagome and Sango at the edge of the forest. Sango started to laugh, she tried to hid it for Kagome's sake but couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Sango stopped laughing at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and almost chocked doing so. Inuyasha wanted to know what they were talking about and but the look on Miroku's face he figured that he was left out to. He was about to ask Sango but seeing Kagome's face he soon figured out what they were talking about.  
  
"Inuyasha, your almost as red as Kagome, is there something wrong?" Inuyasha and Kagome were both trying to think of something to say.  
  
'Come on Kagome think, anything will do just say something to change the subject' Kagome was starting to panic. However Kagome didn't have to anwser.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! INUYASHA!!!" Shippo was sceaming in a panic.  
  
"Shippo?" Inuyasha ran to were the voice was coming from.  
  
"Shippo whats wrong whats happening?" Inuyasha was trying his best to ask the young fox in a kind voice but his nerves got the better of him and the question came across more angrey then kind. The others had caught up with Inuyasha while the young fox was catching his breath.  
  
"Its Naraku, hes in the village!" Shippo final yelled out what scared him so.  
  
'Damn it!, hes here!, I have to get him away from the village, away from Kagome!'  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome had yelled to Inuyasha but he was to fast. She didn't know if Inuyasha didn't hear her, or if he chose not to listen.  
  
"Kirara!" the cat demon transformed at the call of its master. "Come on get on, Inuyasha can not defeat Naraku by himself!". Kagome and Miroku had already jumped on to Kirara's back before Sango even finished her sentence.  
  
"Hey wait for me" Shippo was running to catch up with the other.  
  
"No Shippo you stay here, you did your part" Kagome could see that the fox demon was hurt but she knew that if he was in battle that her and Inuyasha, even though he would admit it, would be worried about him.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the village with the help of Kirara.  
  
"Theres Inuyasha!" Kagome had stopped him. 'What is going on?' Inuyasha was standing infront of Naraku with his sword drawn, but, the battle had not started, they were just standing there. Kirara landed with a small thud. Kagome and Miroku hopped off but Sango stayed on incase she need Kirara's speed in battle.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side 'Hes smilling?'  
  
"What happened Naraku? Couldn't get the Jewel to work?" Everyone stared at Inuyasha with a look of shock on their face.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'll tell you Miroku, Naraku......is still only a half demon" the smile on Inuyasha's face started to grow.  
  
"Thats true you half breed, but I will become a full demon soon enough, there is just something I have to pick up first" As Naraku was talking a long tentical was moving towards Kagome, the tentical came from behind so no one noticed it untell it was to late.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" The smiled vanished from Inuyasha's face as he turned around to see Kagome being dragged into the woods.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha ran after Kagome with Miroku and Sango close behind on Kirara. 'Naraku once I get Kagome you'll pay fot this'. Inuyasha ran after Kagome untell he reached a clearing. There stood a tree with Kagome tightly bound to it. The creature that was holding her looked like the plant that had grabbed Inuyasha before, but, this one was much darker in color.  
  
"You should take better care of your belongings Inuyasha hahahahaha"  
  
"Naraku, LET HER GO NOW!" Miroku ans Sango had arrived on the secene.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that" Naraku gave Inuyasha a small smile under his baboon skin "You remeber the plant that attacked you don't you, while this is its sister and she is much stronger"  
  
"Will see about that!" Sango jumped down off Kirara and threw her boomarang at the head of the plant. However this time she was not so succesful, the plant caugh the boomarang and broke it in two.  
  
"HAHAHAHA I told you this would not be as easy as the last"  
  
"Inu.....yasha.....I.." Kagome was becoming weak and Inuyasha could see it in her face. Inuyasha was about to attack..  
  
"Stop right there Inuyasha, this plant is not only making the girl weaker but is slowly taking her soul as well"  
  
"WHY YOU..."  
  
"And don't even try to save her, the closer you get to her the harder the plant will squeeze" Inuyasha just stared shocked.  
  
'What the hell I'm I suppose to do, if I make a move the plant will kill her, but...........if I don't move the plant will take her soul, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!?!'  
  
"You seem distressed Inuyasha, however its not Kagome I want" Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku but to his surprise Naraku was only about 2 meters infront of him.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, what are you willing to give up to save this girl?"  
  
'What is he talking about, if hes not after Kagome then what?' Inuyasha's thoughs were cut off by the sceaming of Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku and Sango were in shock, they wanted to rush to Kagome but they knew that that would cause her death.  
  
"It seems we don't have much time, so Inuyasha I'll ask again what are you will to give up for the girl?"  
  
"...............anything"  
  
"No Inuyasha don't" Kagome's voice was weak but Inuyasha and the others could pick it up.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but, I can't let anything happen to you, I would rather die then see you in pain"  
  
Miroku and Sango were spechless 'Ican't believe this is happening, how could we let this happen' Miroku wanted to do something anything but what could he do? Any action on his part would cause death to a friend.  
  
"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha's voice was low but the others could still make it out.  
  
"You" At this everyone looked up and started at Naraku. None of them could believe what he was asking.  
  
"Me? What for?"  
  
"Do we have a deal, I'll let the girl go, if you come with me"  
  
"No Inuyasha please don't do it" Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, he put his sword away and gave Kagome a small smile as if saying that everything is going to be ok. 'No he can't!'  
  
"Deal"  
  
"No Inuyasha there must be another way!" Miroku finaly found his voice.  
  
"Its ok Miroku, just make sure Kagome's ok"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naraku pulled out one of his arms from under the baboon skin and aimed it at Inuyasha and shot a cloud of poision at him. Inuyasha's knees gave way as he passed out and fell into Naraku's out streached arm. The plant around Kagome losened and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees with her tear filled eyes still on Inuyasha's sleeping form. A cloud of miasma started to form around Naraku and Inuyasha.  
  
"LET HIM GO NARAKU!!!!" Miroku lunged at Naraku but a surge of energy sent him flying back. Kirara ran into the miasma but Naraku and Inuyasha were gone.  
  
Someone was watching the whole thing from the trees 'So thats what Naraku had planned'  
  
End of chapter 4, so yeah, so far I got a reveiw for each chapter so hopefully I will get one for this chapter, even if it is a flame, again, if you want something to happen tell me, if you want meto add someone tell me. cause if you don't you can't complain. I'll update soon. 


	5. The deal is made

Disclaimer: ppl no!!!!! idea yes!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, I got reveiws, thank you for thoese that wrote them, my friends think I'm making the reviews myself because in english when I write stories she tells me not to quit my day job, ahhhh I luv my school.  
  
Thanks to thoese who review more then once, Its good to hear that I didn't start to suck :D  
  
I don't want to bore you so on with the story  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Good eveing Kikyo" Kikyo was on her way to a near by village when Naraku came from behind her.  
  
"I told you Naraku, there is nothing you have that I have interest in" She continued to walk towards the village not looking at Naraku, if she turned around she would have seen that what Naraku carried in his arm was of great importance to her.  
  
"So you no longer wish for the half breed, Inuyasha...?" Kikyo stopped walking and turned slowly to face Naraku. She had intendented to stay calm but when she saw Inuyasha laying in his arms angery washed over her.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NARAKU!"  
  
"hahahaha, do not worry Kikyo he is not dead, his soul is still intact" Realizing that her first though was wrong, she retained her cool composeure.  
  
"Getting Inuyasha was a waste of time, he will come with me to the under world on his own free will" Kikyo gave Naraku a smile and went to leave.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, you are a fool Kikyo, he has gotten over you" Kikyo's eyes flashed with anger  
  
'What is he talking about, Inuyasha loves me and only me!'  
  
"There is another that fights for Inuyasha's heart"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NARAKU!?!?"  
  
"Your incarnation, Kagome"  
  
"HA, that girl may want Inuyasha's heart but he does not return her love" Kikyo stared at Naraku as if daring him to continue the conversation.  
  
"You are a fool Kikyo, haven't you even wonderd how I got him? Wonderd why it looks as though he didn't even put up a fight?" Kikyo stared at Inuyasha as Naraku was speaking to her.  
  
'Where is he going with? Its true he has not marks but what could it mean!'  
  
"What are you saying Naraku?"  
  
"This half breed, the one that you say loves only you, plegded him love to another, and this other women is very much alive............He gave himself up for her, he would do anything for her, and she was willing to be killed if Inuyasha hadn't taken my offer" Naraku paused inbetween each statment to enjoy the look of defeat on Kikyo's face.  
  
"He told her he loved her" after Naraku made this statent the look of defeat was replaced with one of shock.  
  
"However, the girl did not hear it, he was to weak to make it loud enough for human ears" Kikyo stared at Inuyasha a long time.  
  
'How could he do this! It was suppose to be me and him! HE BETRAYED ME! HE DOESN'T WANT ME, BUT I WILL HAVE HIS SOUL!!'  
  
"What do you have in mind for deal?"  
  
"I will give you Inuyasha once you allow the Jewel to grant me my wish to become a full demon"  
  
"You must do another favor for me.......once you have become a full demon you must kill the one called Kagome"  
  
"Done"  
  
Unknown to Naraku or Kikyo someone was watching there conversation 'This is going to far Naraku, I will not allow Kikyo to get what she wants'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -At The Village-----------------------------------------------  
  
After Naraku had taken Inuyasha Sango and Miroku picked up Kagome to take her to the village to heal the cuts on her arms and legs caused by the plant. Kagome faught agenst her friends telling them that they have to find Inuyasha. Kagome put up such a fight that Sango had to knock her out to take her to the village.  
  
When they reached the village they met back up with Shippo and Kaede. Naraku distroyed most of the village but Kaede's hut was still in tacked. Sango helped Kaede but Kagome into the hunt while Shippo and Miroku were forced to stay out side.  
  
"Hey Miroku where did Inuyasha go?" Miroku dismissed the question and started to help the other village men repair the village.  
  
'I wonder what happened in the woods with Naraku, knowing Inuyasha he probly chased after Naraku after Naraku feld, he always has to show off ' the young fox they went off to help the villagers away he could.  
  
After Kaede and Sango were finished with Kagome they called Miroku and Shippo into the hunt. Shippo was glad to see Kagome awake and jumped into her lap.  
  
'Thats funny, usually when I jump on her she gives my a smile but her eyes look sad, that jerk Inuyasha must have done something mean to her' Shippo failed to see that everyone in the hunt had the same look in their eyes as Kagome, Sango had told Kaede what had happened while they bandaged Kagome.  
  
"Kaede, there something I still don't understand, when Naraku came into battle with us he was only half demon.....but he has all the Jewel" Miroku broke the slience in the hunt with his question.  
  
"That would be Kikyo's doing" At this statment Miroku, Sango and Shippo all looked at Kaede, Kagome was still staring at the ground still in a form of shock.  
  
"My sister knew that there may be a time when her arrows may fail her, so she made a seal on the Jewel so that thoughs wishing to become full demon would fail, she placed the lock on before she went to see Inuyasha, she feared that he would use the Jewel to become a full demon instead of human like he had told her"  
  
"She didn't believe him?"  
  
"No Sango, she did not have much faith in demons or people"  
  
"Thats terrible...........if you love someone you must have trust in them"  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?!?" Everyone in the hunt jumped at Shippo's sudden outburst, everyone but Kagome who started to cry.  
  
"Was Inuyasha a jerk to you again Kagome?" Kagome started to cry harder. Sango gave Miroku a dirty look.  
  
'If only he had told Shippo Kagome wouldn't be in tears right now' Sango's eyes softened when she saw the sadness in his eyes 'What are you thining Sango, he couldn't tell Shippo, it hurts to much, he and Inuyasha were best friends with each other, I could image what it would feel like if it was Kagome that was gone' At this though she turned to look at Kagome 'She must be in a lot of pain, soon as her and Inuyasha were starting to get close he.....'  
  
"I will tell you what has happened Shippo" Kaede told the young fox about what had happened in the woods with Kagome, Inuyasha and Naraku. The young fox felt ashamed for what he had though and said about Inuyasha.  
  
"We have....we have to go find him, WHY ARE YOU GUYS JUST SITTING HERE!" Kagome shot a look at Sango making sure she had heard.  
  
"we....WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Miroku now let his anger show.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK WE WOULD HAVE GONE AND GET INUYASHA IF WE KNEW WHERE HE WAS SHIPPO!!!" Shippo fell silent and cuddled closer to Kagome.  
  
"you may not know where he is but I do" Someone over heard their conversation.  
  
Who could it be??????? lol, I think you know. If not...you'll find out soon, keep up with the reveiws. I will update soon. Probly after school tomorrow if I don't get a dentention, If you want something added tell me.  
  
I don't hate Kikyo ok. I don't like Inu/Kik but I don't hate her so sorry for thoese that like her. 


	6. Out Of The Shadow

Disclamier: ppl no, idea yes  
  
I know not much happened in the last chapter but it had to be writin to move the story along. Sorry I didn't up date yesterday but it was cleaning day at my house and I had French homework. Well I have the place to myself so on wih the story I go.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'I wonderd if Kagome and the others are alright' Inuyasha had finaly come too. When he woke up he was chained by his wrists and legs to a wall in a dark chamber of Naraku's castle.  
  
"I see your awake Inuyasha"  
  
"............." 'Naraku! once I get down from here you'll pay'  
  
"Are you unconforable Inuyasha? Don't worry you will not be here for long"  
  
"Why did you want me in the first place?" Naraku gave Inuyasha a half smile as he stepped out of the shadows of his chamber, he was no longer wearing his baboon skin.  
  
"Your asking the wrong question, you should be asking your self who I need that wants you, or is your brain to febal to comprehand that hahahahaha"  
  
"WHAT AM I BAIT!?"  
  
"More like a bribe"  
  
'A bribe? but, who would want me, Sesshomaru wouldn't go through with something like this he doesn't let others fight his battles, so............' Inuyasha's eyes lit up as if the light blub in his head was just truned on. "Kik.....Kikyo?"  
  
"Thats right Inuyasha, she has agreed to make me a full demon with Jewel if I give her your soul" Naraku walk up to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear "she is not impressed with what you said to Kagome"  
  
"YOU BASTERED! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!"  
  
"Maybe not but this does have to do with the Jewel, there is one more thing.........Kikyo has requested one more thing from me, after I become a full demon I will kill Kagome, I will get rid of the rest of your friends for free, HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
'Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango....I WON'T LET HIM HURT THEM!!!!!' Inuyasha started to pull at the chains binding him.  
  
"You fool, no one can break thoughs chains" Inuyasha kept pulling, the wall started to give way.  
  
"I........will........break........these........chains.........and......they I'll.........break.......YOU!!!" with that the chains shadered and Inuyasha lunged at Naraku. Inuyasha was just about to hit when a large serpent grabbed him by the leg which caused him to fall on to the cold floor with a loud thud.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------At The Hunt---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagura had stepped out of the shadows that concelled her. Soon as they spotted her Sango got out her boomarang and Miroku had his staff in hand.  
  
"There is no need to get your weapons I did not come to fight" Miroku and Sango still kept there weapons raised. There was slince between the three warriors each one ready to defend or attack if the need arose. Kagome picked up Shippo and placed him on the ground as she stood up. She walked over to Kagura so they were no more then a foot apart.  
  
"You know where Inuyasha is?" At Kagomes question Miroku and Sango lowered their weapons.  
  
"You trust me young Miko?"  
  
"I trust that you can take us to were Inuyasha is" Kagome's face showed no sign of emotion what so ever. The only sign that showed of emotion were her tear stained checks.  
  
Kagura nodded at Kagome and gave her a smile that told her that she understood and walked out of the hut. Kagome followed behind her.  
  
"We can not waste time, Kikyo will be ariving to calm Inuyasha anytime now". Kagome's emoitonless face was replaced with a look of shock.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, that is why Naraku wanted him, he knewn that if he put you in danger that Inuyasha would give himself up to save you. He would then tell Kikyo what had happened, you know as well as I that she wants Inuyasha to go to hell with her, that will not happen if he loves someone more they he loves her" At the metion of Inuyasha loving someone more they Kikyo Kagome shoot a look at Kagura as if asking her if she ment what she had said, Kagura kept talking pretending that she didn't notice.  
  
"Kikyo fears this so she feels that if she can't have Inuyasha of his own free will them she will take him by force"  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku waited untell Kagura was finished her acount of what was happening before asking his question.  
  
"He is at Naraku's castle in the Northern mountains"  
  
"BUTS THAT AT LEAST A 9 DAY JOURNEY!" Kagura gave him a smile and took out her fan.  
  
"For you it may be"  
  
I know, still not alot of action, there will be some battling in the next chapter and the big battle with Naraku. So bare with me through this, again sorry of not updating yesterday. Reveiw and tell me what you think, I rather get Flames then nothing so if I'm doing something wrong tell me. K. The only semi battle secne i ever did was in chapter 4 so if i did something bad tell me so the big battle will not suck.  
  
Peace out how you enjoy the story.  
  
PS i know it must be the shortess chapter in history but i figure its better to be short then to have nothing right ppl? 


	7. The Fate Of Naraku

Discalmier: Do I own Inuyasha? No.  
  
Ok, Thank you to thoese that have been reveiwing and thanks to thoese that reveiw more then once.  
  
I have a bad habit of my ending my stories way to fast, so I'm sorry if the ending sucks he he he. I plan on writing more stories so if you have any tips for me I would luv it or if there is something I did that was really good *crosses fingers* then tell me, k?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Grrrrr....Kikyo" Kikyo's soul catcher had rapped its self around Inuyasha and was levatating him in front of her.  
  
"Give me the Jewel Naraku" Kikyo rasied a hand towards Naraku while keeping her eyes on Inuyasha. 'Soon Inuyasha you'll be with me, we may not be joined together by love but we will be joined together by HATE!'  
  
Naraku placed the Jewel into Kikyo's hand. It started to glow white then black before returning to its purple state.  
  
"It will know answer to your wish Naraku" she handed the Jewel back to Naraku still keeping her cold eyes on Inuyasha.  
  
"Now its my turn to get what I want" A cold smile creeped onto Kikyo's face as she raised her right hand to Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"No.....Kikyo, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kikyo's smile only grew.  
  
"Wait Kikyo, I want to make sure you are not tricking me" Naraku glared at Kikyo's back  
  
"If you don't trust me then test the Jewel for your self" Naraku pulled the Jewel closer to him, it glowed a volient form of purple and a light started to form around him.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Naraku yelled out in pain as the light around him faded to reveal a large cut across his arm and an arrow sticking out of the wall behind him.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled half in disbaleaf half in joy of the fact that she came. Miroku and Sango stod on either side of her with Shippo at her feet. Seeing that Naraku had dropped the Jewel from the pain in his arm Shippo ran to grab it.  
  
"NO, I will not let you interfear now that I am so close!" Naraku lunged at the small fox only to be pushed away by a strong gust of wind. 'What?!? Kagura' Naraku shot a look over to wear Kagura was standing. She gave him a smile and with a wave of her fan she was gone.  
  
"I got the Jewel Kagome!" Naraku turned to see the fox jump into the arms of Kagome, holding the Jewel in his small hands. 'No, Kagura you will pay for this'  
  
"Naraku seeing the Monk reaching for his wind tunnel called his poisiness insects. Miroku and Sango were ready for them. They gave each other a half smile as Sango tooked out her weapon, but with an added feature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back/Out Side Of Naraku's Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang was running up the steps to Naraku's castle when Miroku grabbed Sango around the waist and held her back.  
  
"MIROKU!, do you think this is really the time!?!" Sango was blushing but was mostly mad.  
  
"No Sango I don't want that............well, at least not now, if I try to use my wind tunnel Naraku will release his insects and I'd rather not die today" He was trying to keep the subject light but Sango could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Your right...........hey! I have an idea" She leaned in closer to Miroku and whispered something into his ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku had added a net to the tip of Sango's boomarang, she let her weapon fly, but instead of aiming for the inscets she threw her weapon behind them. The net opened and circled the insects trapping them.  
  
'So thats what they were doing' Shippo was amazed at what he saw, he was so involved that he didn't realize that Kagome had put him on the ground.  
  
Miroku ran up beside Naraku and opened his wind tunnel.  
  
"You will be destroyed by the very curse you gave my FAMILY!" the wind tunnel started to grow, Miroku was starting lose controll but he would not quit, not now. Naraku yelled as he was dragged into the very wind tunnel he created.  
  
As soon as Naraku was dragged in, the wind tunnel stopped and Miroku dropped to his knees. Sango dropped the now empty net (the insects disappeard when Naraku was distroyed) and ran over to Miroku's side.  
  
"Its.....its over......Sango" Miroku opened his hand to show his hand to Sango, the wind tunnel had infact dissappeared. Sango grabbed Miroku and hugged him. Miroku grabbed Sango and started to move south.  
  
"Move one more inch and all make you think the wind tunnel was a blessing." Miroku turned a bright shade of red and move his hand onto Sango's back.  
  
Shippo ran up to Miroku and began to pull on his robes.  
  
"Uh....Shippo, I'm kind of in the middle of something" he gave the young fox a stern look as if to say back off!  
  
"KAGOME IS MISSING AND SO IS INUYASHA AND KIKYO!" Sango jumpped up from Miroku which caused him to fall face first.  
  
"Come on Miroku move it!"  
  
One more chapter to go. What will happen? Will Kikyo calm Inuyasha's soul? Who will wish on the Jewel? Where has Kagome gone? Will Miroku ever get a feel? lol, j/k.  
  
I though it would be cool for Naraku to die like that. "Thats what you called ironic"-pirates of the caribbean lol, i luved that part. ahhhhh good times good times  
  
I'll update soon. The more reveiws the fast it will go up...............no I'm not like that. it will go up tomorrow......................maybe......MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ummmmm.............yeah.............hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for not giving me any flying ovens of death :D 


	8. Fait Of Inuyasha's Soul

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If you like the story then the idea is all mine! but if the story sucks then i don't own it, k..  
  
Hey we are finaly at the end, sorry it took so long. i had the idea but i have been reading a lot of morbid beyblade fanfics so i didn't feel like writing. Man Kai dies a lot. That sucks, lol.  
  
Oh i know that when i story has yaoi is means the ppl are gay but what does it stand for? just wonderding  
  
and whats up with all the suicid stuff? ppl arn't well. oh well what cha goin do  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Inuyasha...........INUYASHA!" Kagome was running through the woods yelling Inuyasha's name trying to find him.  
  
At the castle she saw Kikyo leave with Inuyasha still intangled with the soul catcher. 'Inuyasha please be ok, you have to fight her, please don't go.......I.....I need you' A tear ran down Kagome's face as she urgered her legs to run faster.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------In A Forest By The Castle--------------------------------------  
  
"Kikyo, let me go!" Inuyasha was still fighting agest the serpent wrapped arond him body.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!, why would I do that" Kikyo started to advance towards Inuyasha. She moved untell she was less then a foot awat from him.  
  
"Inuyasha, we can finaly be together" She lend in and kissed him on the lips. 'WHAT!!!!' Kikyo pulled awau and glared at the half demon before her. 'He shuddered, when I kissed him me fought ME!' Inuyasha looked back at her, but unlike Kikyo his eyes showed pity. 'He gives me pity!!' Kikyo's glare intensified. Inuyasha turned his head away from the women he once loved, he didn't know what to say or do, he didn't love her..........why couldn't she move on as well?  
  
"I don't CARE!!!" Inuyasha was cut from his thoughs as he looked into Kikyo's dead cold eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------With Kagome----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"kikyo?" Kagome had stopped in her tracks upon hearing Kikyo's voice. She turned in the direction she heard her sream. "Inuyasha...." she started to run praying that she wasn't to late 'please Inuyasha, just hold on'  
  
She ran untell she found the clearning where Inuyasha was being held. She went to adavance into the clearing but 3 soul captures blocked her path. Kagome could only watch.  
  
"I don't care that you don't love me.....or that you love that girl Kagome" She acted as though saying the very name caused her pain.  
  
Kagome stopped struggling at the sound of this fact 'he........he loves me'  
  
Inuyasha bent his head down so the his hair covered his eyes. "Kikyo.........I'm sorry but, I don't love you...please stop this..........its over"  
  
"NO!, NO ITS NOT!" Kikyo grabbed her head and started to shake what he had told her out of her head. She slowly stopped and walk towards Inuyasha. Kikyo raised a hand to Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"I will take you with me...........the choice is no longer yours" Kikyo's arm started to glow a deep shade of red as she moved it closer to Inuyasha heart.  
  
"Your soul will be mine" She jabbed her arm into his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened with pain as his whole body tensed up.  
  
"No. INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome fought harder agest the serpents that now had her binded to a tree.  
  
"Kagome" A large boomarang came inti veiw and killed the serpents that binded Kagome. Miroku, Shippo and Sango came into veiw. They had heard Kikyo's yelling as Kagome had. Kagome ran from the tree towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo STOP!" Kagome could see Inuyasha clearly now, his body was no longer tense, infact he looked dead, his arms hung at his side, if in wasn't for the soul catcher binding him he would have colasped. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes to find some sign of life, but there was none. His eyes were still opened but they were dead eyes, fogged over, no longer holding the spark of life that they once had.  
  
Kikyo slowly removed her hand from Inuyasha's chest. A smile creeped onto her face as she removed the last of her hand from inside the half demon. In her hand she held a white ball of light.  
  
"Finaly Inuyasha, your soul is mine" Kikyo raised the ball of light into the air.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome's legs could no longer hold her weight as her knees buckled. Sango noticed this and ran to her friends side to suport her.  
  
"Inu.......Inuyasha" a tear ran down her cheek as Kagome spoke "I'm sorry......PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" her tear ran down her face and landed on the ground.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Kagome looked up to see Kikyo staring at the ball of light, she pulled it close to her as it start to pound.  
  
"Inuyasha" Miroku came up behind Kagome and Sango "He is trying to take back his soul"  
  
"No.........he is fighting me why" Kikyo was in shock, she stared at the soul into her hand as it begain to send out waves of power. At first they were small but they started to grow. Kikyo, who was still standing by Inuyasha, started to panic. A pale white light surrounded Inuyasha's lieless form, it spread an ingulfed Kikyo as well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------Inside The Light-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kikyo" Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha faceing her. "You have to move on Kikyo, its over" Inuyasha's voice was calm and gental.  
  
"NO, why is your soul fighting me!!!"  
  
"My soul and my heart no longer belong to you" He looked at her with pity iin his eyes. Kikyo started to back away, she didn't want to believe him, she wouldn't!  
  
Inuyasha reached a hand to her face but she hit it back. Inuyasha just sighed as he turned and walk away.  
  
"hahahaha, if I can't have you, then she will not leave to have you!" Kikyo started to laugh.  
  
"KIKYO! Thats enough! Leave Kagome out of this!"  
  
"Why should I!? She is the cause of all of this!!" Kikyo again started to laugh.  
  
"KIKYO!!!!!" Kikyo was laughing so hard that she failed to relieze the soul in her starting to pulse. Inuyasha's soul had felt the hatred in Kikyo's heart, and threat to te one he loved. Kikyo stopped laughing at noticing the soul grow in power but, she noticed to late.  
  
With a bright flash Kikyo was gone 'I tried to stop her......' Inuyasha hung his head low as he watch his first loved die for the second time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------Outside The Light- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome was banging hard on the dome of light that surrounded Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome's hand started to bleed from the force of the punch.  
  
A slient tear ran down her face onto the dome, as the salt water droplet hit the light the wall seemed to disapear and the bright light slowly faded. Kagome could now she the whole clearing. The soul catchers that were once flying around were gone..........as was the one holding Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ran to his side. Inuyasha was still surround by the white light but, Kikyo was gone. The whits light seemed to be the only thing supporting his body, his eyes were no closed which made him look as if he was a sleep.  
  
Kagome reached out a hand to his face, "Inuyasha?" I light behind Kagome caugh her attention, she reached her hand out towards in. If felt warn to the touch as she brough it closer to her body. See moved the ball of light to Inuyasha where it started to glow brighter. The light left Kagome's hand and dissapeared into Inuyasha's heart.  
  
Kagome looked up into the face of the half demon in front of her, she wanted so badly for him to open his eyes and say something to her, anything, even if he would called her a stupid wench, she didn't care.  
  
She fough back the tears that were pleeding to fall. Kagome could no longer look into his sleeping eyes, but she couldn't get her feet to move, she couldn't leave him. She pressed her face into the back of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. She felt arms ruturn her hug.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She looked up to see to golden eyes looking down on her. Her tears fell freely from her facce but they were tears of joy nt sorrow.  
  
"Inuyasha, I though I lost you" Kagome tighened the embrance.  
  
"I will never leave you" Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek but it wasn't hers.  
  
Shippo ran towards Kagome and Kagome let her right arm leave Inuyasha to alow Shippo to jump into.  
  
"Kagome" Shippo held out his hand to Kagome and placed the compelet Jewel into Kagome's hand.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked uop to join the rest of there friends, a red hand mark was seen on Miroku's face. Kagome let out a giggle at seeing this. Miroku kust have got caugh up in the momnet and tried to get a feel and by the smile on his face it would seem that he got it.  
  
"Pervert" Inuyasha mummble under his breath.  
  
Sango who was now laughing made her way to Kagome's side. "Kagome, what do you plan on doing now that we have the Jewel?"  
  
Kagome have never though about it, Sango was right, all of the Jewel shards were found, they was nothing keepig her hear........no.......that was I lie........Inuyasha. She looked up at Inuyasha, Miroku was asking Inuyasha what happened in the woods before he got there.  
  
'I guess we will have to talk' Kagome let out a small sigh and made her way over to the two men, by now Inuyasha had Miroku in a head lock.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk with you?" Inuyasha nodded and relised his grip on Miroku.  
  
They made there way to the other side of the clearning out of ear shot from the others.  
  
"What do you plan on wishing for with the Jewel, do you still want to become a full demon?" Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at Inuyasha while asking this question, she was scared of what his anwser might be.  
  
He turned his back to her and looked towards the sky. "...............no"  
  
Kagome was relieved to hear him say this.  
  
"Do you plan on going home?" It was Kagome's turn to anwser a question.  
  
Kagome turned to look up Inuyasha but seeing that his back was turned to her she walk around him so that she was in his line of vision. She looked down at the Jewel and up at the man she loved.  
  
"Inuyasha..........." She didn't know what to say, she loved him, but, see needed him to tell her, she neededto hear the words. Their journey had ended to soon, if only she had more time.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" she rapped her arms around her "I wish our journey wasn't over"  
  
"........................"  
  
"........................."  
  
The Jewel stared to glow, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha just in time to see the Jewel break apart and spread all over Japan.  
  
Miroku and Sango had noticed this and ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and one of his eyes were twitching. Kagome had both of her hands covering her mouth. Sango and Miroku let out a sigh and begain walking away.  
  
"Opps, hehehehe, my grandfather always told me to be careful what you wish for" Kagome ran to catch up with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha are you coming or what?!" Kagome yelled back to him smilling and waving.  
  
"WHY WOULD I COME!!!" Inuyasha yelled out at Kagome.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha we have to find the Jewel shards" Sango yelled back to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"WHY! SO THE STUPID WENCH CAN WISH FOR THE JEWEL TO BE SENT TO THE MOON!!!!" Sango and Miroku both turned to look at Kagome. She was shaking from anger and her right eye was twitching.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!"  
  
"HEY CUT IT OUT YOU STU"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome then turned around and contined to walk away leaveing a rather large crater in the ground with a half demon at the bottom of it.  
  
Well thats all folks, the story is done, tell me what you think, I'd rather get flames then nothing so feel free to voice your oppinon, I'm thinking of doing a nother story...........maybe about Sesshomaru this time?  
  
Thank you to thoese that have reveiwed and thank you in advance to thoese that will :D  
  
well its be a slice, peace out,  
  
and so ends my first fanfic 


End file.
